


Strange Love Signs

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Velouria knows that sex is something people do to show they love each other, but maybe doesn’t get the full idea, as she demands that her father join her husband Corrin in showing their ‘love’ for her for her birthday. Commission for madman1467





	

Velouria was strange girl. Corrin loved her dearly, and his ring was around her finger for a reason, but the wolfskin had so many bizarre ideas and misunderstandings of just about everything about regular human interaction that he often didn't know where to begin in trying to fix things, and the idea that the queen of Valla was so prone to such whimsy was something he did his best to try and avoid from being a problem, to varying degrees of success. When in private, he just did his best to make her happy, whatever that entailed, something that drew approval from her father, Keaton, who similarly tended to just indulge his daughter's weirdnesses whenever they cropped up.

But there was a 'too far', and both men found it when they found themselves standing bottomless in front of a kneeling and smiling Velouria. It was her birthday, and her two favorite men were more than willing to give her whatever present she wanted, but she'd been coy about it right up until she dragged them both into her and Corrin's bedroom. Sex was how people showed that they loved each other, she said, wildly misunderstanding so many different things about sex where it came to her love for her father, but the two had nervously played along longer than they should have, and now they shared nervous looks back and forth.

"Thank you for joining Corrin and I tonight, daddy," Velouria said, happily, dragging her tongue along her lips as she stared at the two cocks before her. She was more than familiar with Corrin's, adoring the familiar length and thickness of her husband's cock, but as she stared excitedly at her father's, she was elated to find Keaton equally well endowed, which meant that she was in for being loved plenty by both men and enjoying every second of it. "I can't wait to show you both how much I love you, and for you to love me on my birthday!" Her hands gladly reached up for their cocks, wrapping fingers around both of them as she wondered which one to go at first, pumping slowly and delighting in a certain special, whimsical kind of recklessness, the kind that involved shameless sexual contact with her own father.

"Of course," Keaton said, giving his daughter a nervous smile as she stared happily up at him, then drifting nervously over to look at Corrin, who seemed relieved only that Keaton was as nervous as he was about this, perhaps fearful his father in law would not have taken kindly to him letting her go on like this. But he couldn't hold this against Corrin, as this was entirely down to his daughter's brand of weirdness, and he was far more complicit in actually being willing to let it get this far, discovering what it felt like to feel Velouria giving him a handjob.

But even worse was discovering what his daughter's mouth felt like, groaning as the wet heat of Velouria's mouth embraced his cock. He stared down in shock as he sight of his daughter, who smiled around his cock in her mouth. The little streak of lilac in her hair served as a reminder to the wife he was disappointing and who would have very likely killed him if he knew what he was doing to their little girl. Not that it was guilt strong enough to keep him from groaning as he felt Velouria suck him happily down. "Shit," he said, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt perhaps the worst lesson he could have learned in all of this.

Velouria knew what she was doing more than any father would like to know that his daughter could.

A few bobs of her head and a loving sampling of the taste of her father's cock were all Velouria needed before she pulled back and moved quickly over to Corrin's cock. She sucked him gladly down too, moaning as she slurped her husband's dick down too, smiling with her eyes up at the two of them. She was so happy to be there, so eager to perform, and wanted them both to know she loved them. Corrin let out similar groans, loving the feeling of Velouria's mouth around his cock and trying his best to just think about the pleasure and not the intense awkwardness of her pants-less father standing beside him as the two received a steadying factor of the quickening handjob working their cocks over together.

Velouria pulled back from Corrin's cock, letting out a soft laugh. "Are you enjoying yourselves so far?" she asked, smiling and licking her lips as she leaned back toward Keaton, licking the head of his cock and purring, "Especially you, daddy. I hope that I'm good enough to make you happy." She took his cock back past her lips, sucking quicker and more eagerly at it, her eyes almost sparkling as she stared up at him, seeking all of the approval and adoration from him that made Keaton shift nervously, all while his base was stroked by the quick and heavy hand that left him feeling so many different kinds of guilty, but the fact that it wasn't enough guilt was most worrying of all..

"You're doing very well, Velouria," Keaton said, embarrassed to admit it, but the steady and slightly noisy sucking of his cock was definitely doing all the right things to him as he stood there, delighting in the way she sucked him down eagerly. There was nothing slow or patient about the way Velouria built up speed and excitement. She was someone whose affection was quick and intense, overbearing in her aggressive desire to show people how much she cared, and as she settled into her lusty groove, that meant going all out with sucking on her father's cock, going at him with everything she had.

At least until she swapped back to Corrin, sucking him happily down and moaning as she worked them both over. She was determined to get them both off, to make the two men she adored most as happy as she could. There was nothing that could stop her, and she refused to slow down as she moved back and forth, sucking eagerly on both cocks as she used her hands to keep both of them elated and from receding back; she wasn't slowing down or letting them rest, soon enough stroking almost too fast as she gave their cocks the most thorough strokings she could muster. Both her father and her husband deserved all the attention in the world from the excitable werewolf who seemed incapable of figuring out the difference.

"I wonder," Velouria said, eyeing both cocks curiously. By that point, she had given them both quite thorough suckings, their cocks glistening from all the spit she'd laid onto them, and a thought crossed her mind. "Step a little closer," she said, guiding them with tugs on their cocks until they were right up in her face and Velouria could greedily lick her lips, surprising both of them by taking both their cocks into her mouth at once. It was a bit of a struggle to fit the two thick shafts in at once and she couldn't even close her lips around what was there, but she seemed more determined than ever.

Both of them groaned as she began to suck them down together, head bobbing sloppily as her tongue slithered along and between the cocks, her hands still very eagerly at work in her attempt to finish them off. This was a new kind of shock for the two of them, but the more she went at them the more they became almost okay with this, the pleasure leaving them to moan and say her name, little compliments followed by groans and scratches to the back of her twitching ears. They couldn't believe they were sharing Velouria's mouth, but the pleasure and the friction and the utter wrongness of this fact was the kind of thing that pushed them gladly over the edge.

Velouria squealed happily as she felt both cocks finished in her mouth at the same time, overlapping groans of, "I'm cumming," leaving her happily leaning her head back, keeping the dicks in her mouth as they both fired off their loads, the familiar taste of Corrin's mingling with the absolutely new taste of Keaton's own seed, seed that she should not have been as excited to taste given that it was what had given her life, but she couldn't help herself. She moaned happily as cum flooded her mouth, and as she pulled back, some of the seen dripped down her chin as she let the rest of it swirl and swish about in her open mouth, her tongue waving about inside and playing with the spunk before she swallowed all of it down.

"That was a lot of love from the two of you," she said, biting her lip as she looked at them. "And you're both still hard. Did you enjoy yourself, daddy?"

"Yes, Velouria," Keaton said, and he was appalled by how much he wanted more as he stared at his beautiful daughter, who wasn't that much younger than him thanks to the relative speeds they aged at, but that hardly made him feel better about his hungers. "You were very good."

"Yay! Then Corrin, why don't you get rid of my pants and fuck me so that I can give Daddy more attention?" She smiled as she shifted her gaze over a bit, unrelentingly happy as she looked at her husband. She wiggled her hips excitedly. "You can sit under me. I know how much you like watching my butt bounce while I ride you!"

Corrin turned his head toward Keaton, whose face lit up with a smug smile and all but certainty a wry remark. Shooting back with an expression that screamed of a willingness to sink him in return with much worse given the situation at hand, Keaton fell silent, and Corrin could finally return his gaze to the adorable werewolf on her knees in front of him. "Of course I do." He slipped around back as Velouria stood up, and he gladly helped his wife out of her tight pants, guiding them down and helping her kick them off. His hands squeezed her perky, firm ass as he eased her down, this time with him lying beneath her.

"You're going too slow, I want to suck Daddy's cock! It's rude to leave him waiting," Velouria whined, taking control as she pushed Corrin down, grabbing hold of his cock and slamming herself greedily down onto it. With a delighted moan, she immediately began to ride her husband's lap as her hands reached for Keaton's hips and pulled him in close. She could not have been happier about this as she grabbed hold of Keaton's cock and pulled it up to her greedy lips, sucking him even further down now that she had him and him only to focus on.

There was nothing about the sounds Keaton made over his daughter taking his cock deep that were the least bit right, but already one orgasm down and unable to resist the hot, wet mouth sucking devotedly on his cock, he couldn't bring himself to care. "You're really good at this, Velouria," he said approvingly, fingers running through her hair and scratching behind her ears as he kept his hips steady, watching her move happily back and forth along his shaft. She was so adorable, so eager, and the love she felt for him, misapplied as it may have been in this situation, was impossible to deny. "I'm very proud of you."

Velouria let out the happiest of noises as she heard those words, loving that she could make her father happy. She gave him a sloppy, noisy cocksucking, the only kind she really knew how to. It wasn't pretty or refined, certainly not what he was used to from her mother, but she couldn't muster up anything else with all of her energy and her eagerness to please, and she couldn't have imagined that she would have needed to do anything else, given the way that Corrin and now Keaton too seemed vocal in their enjoyment of it. She just went at him, putting her focus toward her father while the rather instinctual motion of riding a cock helped her give some mind to Corrin below.

Happy to do all of the work, Corrin played with his wife's wiggling tail as he thrust up into her slick pussy, loving how wet she was in light of the fact that she was loving both men so much. She'd almost never been this wet so quickly before and he was more than happy to encourage her eagerly onward as he watched her perky rear bounce and jiggle from the force of her vigorous lap riding. the kind of sight wonderful enough to keep him from minding how all of her attention had gone to Keaton. Thankfully, Corrin felt no jealousy or worries about that fact as he took sank a bit too eagerly into enjoyment at the idea of sharing his wife with his father in law, the twisted wrongness of the situation really only somehow making it better as Velouria dragged the two men she adored the most down with her into depravity.

A little bit of drool ran down Velouria's chin as she got dirty and messy with sucking Keaton's cock down, not stopping for anything as she kept up the pressure, adoring him with steady, relentless sucking broken up with bursts of pulling back and licking all over his shaft, rubbing her nose up against his base and purring as she damn near worshiped her father's dick. She was in a daze, focused with almost trance-like precision on the task at hand, and staring down at her as she worked left Keaton amazed at what Velouria could do when she had her mind set on something. It was an amazing sight to behold, made all the better way she moaned, her trembling words making the word, "Daddy," sound sinfully good as Keaton scratched behind her ears.

"You're so good at sucking your daddy's cock," he grunted, giving almost too much credit to the girl pleadingly staring up at him. Have gave in so utterly to what she was doing to him, guiltless in his support and his caressing as he savoured it, his cock throbbing happily against her touch. Whenever she switched from licking to sucking he had to fight the urge not to grab her hair and pull her further down, drawing the line at fucking his darling daughter's face. Besides, why push her further when she was doing so well on her own? The last thing he wanted was to keep her from showing her own talents off to him. 

As the three hit the peak of pure, careless carnal indulgence, giving no fucks about anything but their need for release, and it didn't take long for them to find it. Velouria came first, squealing in delight as she kissed her father's dick, shuddering and bucking badly about before slamming down harshly onto Corrin's cock, impaling herself on his shaft and remaining in place as her needy twat quivered and clenched around him. That was the most surefire way to get her husband off, and soon enough he was groaning, tugging her tail as he pumped her pussy full of cum, twisting and groaning happily. Driven by the needy whines of, "Cum on my face," from a breathless and excitable Velouria, Keaton followed in eager suit, his cock erupting in front of his daughter's face and spewing some thick, gooey strands of spunk that landed across her nose and along her smiling lips, leaving her even brighter and happier than ever.

"I love both of you so much," she whined, licking some of the cum off of her lips as she looked up at Keaton, then over her shoulder at Corrin. "Why don't you switch now?"

It was a testament to the sort of wickedness Velouria had dragged them down to that they both nodded happily, Corrin pushing Velouria forward and guiding her down onto all fours before slipping around front. The prospect of fucking his daughter had Keaton riding a very sinful excitement as he in turn walked around back, greeted by a puffy pussy leaking with cum but, even more strikingly, his daughter's ripe, perky bubble butt, something that should not have drawn the kind of attention it did.

"Thank you so much for letting me do this," Velouria said to Corrin as he came around front and knelt in front of her. se gladly pushed forward, taking his cock down without hesitation and giving a nice, sloppy sucking as she got right to work on him, still riding the high of feeling their love upon her. She loved sucking Corrin off any time, but having his cock covered in her own nectar made it so much more exciting.

"Of course," Corrin said, nodding as he scratched behind her ears, guiding her further down and taking a bit more of a bold and reckless indulgence of her skilled mouth than Keaton had. He knew how well she could suck him off, and she had nothing to prove to him. "Anything to make you happy, my dear." He loved his wife, and her strange ideas of sexual indulgence didn't change that. Given the fact that he was amenable even to this, he was fairly sure now that they never would.

Keaton was all ready to go for Corrin's sloppy seconds, but the wagging of her daughter's tail and the wiggle of her hips drew his eyes toward her pristine back entrance as she raised her ass high in the air. With one hand tugging on her tail and the other holding onto her hip, Keaton pushed forward and sank his cock into Velouria's tight ass. He could hear the moan of delight sounding around Corrin's dick as he pushed into her, measuring a certain amount of steadiness against his hunger as he took her, impatient and wanting more from her body as he continued to indulge in this sinful thrill. Her ass provided a different kind of warmth than her pussy would have, and a tightness that couldn't be beaten, forcing him to press harshly into her to fit his long cock all the way in.

Down on all fours and spitroasted by her two favorite men, Velouria was in a twisted kind of paradise, bobbing her head rapidly along Corrin's cock as she savoured everything she could about the pleasure upon her so suddenly. It was a lot to take in, but she was ready to handle all of it, adoring the sense that she was ow on the receiving end of their love. As much as sucking their cocks had been mostly about them, she now had one of them fucking her while the other stared down at her and received her full affection, and the way they both toyed with her ears and gave her loving compliments about her oral service left her so proud, so happy with her talents and how they were being used for such a wonderful cause. Nothing could slow down the needy werewolf as she went all out with both of them, relishing in the attention now squarely on her.

Corrin had no issue with fucking his wife's face, steadily feeding his cock past her lips in compliment to the bobbing of her head, groaning as he savoured the amazing mouth wrapped loose around his cock, making all kinds of sloppy slurping noises. "You haven't been this exciting to give me a blowjob in a long time," he said, moaning as he gripped her hair. "I wonder what it could be. I'm sure it's not that having your father fucking your ass is making you even hornier."

Velouria whined in delight and agreement around her husband's cock, as that was very much the case. She met his thrusts eagerly as she worked, hands down on the floor and pressing firm against it as she felt her pussy drip down her thighs with his seed and her juices. She wasn't being touched between her legs and yet the steady pounding from both ends was still working a special kind of magic on her pussy, drawing her closer and closer to orgasm by the second.

"I never knew my daughter was such a dirty girl," Keaton groaned, staring at the way she greedily sucked her husband's cock as he plundered her ass. "I can smell your arousal right now, and I'm not even touching you there. How shameful." He flashed a toothy smile over to Corrin, delighting in pushing even further down through the bottom of the barrel as he engaged in some dirty talk about the sorry state of his daughter's dripping, needy pussy. he couldn't believe he was doing any of this, but there it was, so quick upon him, sounding so right as he fucked her tight, clenching ass harder and faster.

Once more, Velouria succumbed to the amazing sensation of an orgasm tearing through her, the overjoyed werewolf whining as she pulled back, grabbing hold of Corrin's cock and madly stroking it. "Cum, please!" she yelled to both of them as her pussy spasmed and dripped quim needily down onto the ground, a sign of how utterly desperate and gone she was, twisting about in hot desire and a hunger that simply did not stop. She needed this so badly, and the sounds she made were enough to gladly push the men, already enjoying themselves plenty with the amazing holes she was offering to them, over the edge. Corrin added to the facial her father had already left, while Keaton took the only pristine hole left on her body as he creampied her ass, groaning as he slammed balls deep into her and tugged on her tail sharply enough to make her yelp, utterly devoid of shame now.

"Amazing," Keaton groaned, pulling out of Velouria and watching as cum dripped from both hopes, a smile over his shoulder showing a girl proudly wearing two facials after taking two simultaneous loads into her mouth. "You've always been lucky to have my daughter, but after this... Wow." He slapped her ass, which drew another yelp.

"Thank you," Corrin said, nodding as he guided Velouria up. "Would you like to have at her once more time? I think I can go a bit more, and she doesn't look completely gone yet."

"Oh yes please!" Velouria yelled excitedly. "Fuck me at the same time, both of you, please! I want to feel my two favorite men inside of me at once so bad, and I want daddy to cum in my pussy this time."

Working along the same 'anything for you' lines that Corrin did, Keaton gladly pulled Velouria up to her feet and turned her around. "I would love to cum in your pussy," he said, smiling as he pulled her up easily into the air and slammed her down onto his cock, grabbing her ass for support as he started to fuck her right off of her feet. "Corrin, would you like to fuck my daughter's ass?"

"I would love to." Corrin stepped forward, spreading her cheeks wide and slamming his cock into her tight rear, confident she'd been fucked loose already by her father. He groaned as he felt the familiar hole nice and readied for him, still greedy and tight around his cock, but not so tight that he couldn't get right to thrusting into her. His hands grabbed her tail and her hair, holding her in place as he and Keaton sandwiched her between their bodies and began to fuck her harder than they'd done yet that night.

Being filled with two cocks at once was absolute paradise for Velouria, who whined and twisted happily about as they began to fuck her hard and fast. "Yes! Ooh, this feels so good, please don't stop. Corrin, Daddy, I want your cocks so badly, and I need you to both fuck me as hard as you can! I need to show how much I love both of you." She couldn't believe the pleasures that came with it, the near depraved thrill that followed as they slammed into her. She was fuller than she'd ever been, two big dicks pounding her without pause or mercy, filling her holes at once and leaving her so happy. She'd known fingers in her pussy when she was getting her ass fucked before--and the reverse, too--but fingers couldn't compare to a nice, meaty cock slamming deep into her, and two was so much better than one.

Corrin eventually settled on holding her legs up in the air as Keaton squeezed and kneaded her ass. The two of them both loved Velouria greatly, and only wanted her to be happy, and that included indulging in something this twisted for her sake. There was a certain kinship growing between the two of them as they worked together for the common cause of getting Velouria off. Much like when they shared her mouth, double penetrating her left them very aware of the other's presence as their cocks stretched her holes out so much that only a very thinly pressed membrane seemed to separate them. They could feel the friction of the other fucking them, feel her get tighter and looser as they fucked her at slightly different, but both very rapid rhythms.

Going low with his kisses, Keaton dove for her neck, throwing in some playful bites that left her whining as he pressed in tight against her. "You feel so amazing around me. You've always been so clingy, Velouria, but now I don't think I'm going to mind it very much."

"I never want to let my Daddy go," Velouria whined. Her head leaned back as she offered up her throat to him, letting him give as much attention to it as she wanted. "And you can fuck me whenever you want." She was already thinking about how she could corner him, how she could get more of this. She didn't mind that he was her father, didn't even mind he was married; she would have gladly done the same to her mother too. All that mattered was showing her affection, the same way she would always sniff those close to her. This just felt like a more intimate extension of all of that.

Going high with his own attention, Corrin nibbled on the tip of her ear, squeezing the backs of her firm thighs as he savoured her ass deep and fast. He didn't say anything, ready to concede the moment to the two of them as they grew fonder with one another in their very strange form of lovemaking, letting them have all of the fun and excitement they so desperately craved from one another. It was so strange to her, but the more he got of it the more he wanted more, pushing her further as he focused on her pleasure. He would have his intimacy with her later and be able to appreciate the bizarre werewolf he'd married, with all of her weirdnesses now pushing further than ever. This was a new one in so many ways to Corrin, but he wasn't going to let anything stop him from savouring every second of it.

The overload of pleasure was the sweetest kind of too much Velouria had ever known, and it wasn't any surprise that the overly excitable werewolf came first for the third time in a row. But neither could complain as they felt both holes clamp down desperately around their cocks, leaving them both groaning as she yelled, 'Fill me with your love!" amid the spasming, desperate release she craved. And they did. Both came deep into the already creampied holes milking their cocks, each of them having left one in each of Velouria's tight holes by that point, and it felt like the perfect end to their twisted little indulgence.

Velouria's feet found the floor, but she nearly stumbled back as she tried to walk, needing a second to gather herself as se looked around.. "I love you both so much," she said, pecking both men on the cheek and smiling. "This was a great way to spend my birthday, thank you so much. I can't wait to tell mom how much fun we had!" She gave another happy smile before leaving the room, still a bit stumbly, but able to walk under her own strength and stability just fine.

For a second, neither Corrin or Keaton minded too much, slumping back against the walls and gathering themselves as their cocks softened and they soaked in what they had just done. But the words lingered and left a certain odd sense of dread that neither could place for a minute, before the impending terror slowly dawned on them, remembering who 'mom' was. Their eyes went wide and knew that perhaps the worst way to keep their heads on their shoulders was for Velouria to go running to Camilla dripping and covered in cum talking about the birthday present they had just given her.

"Wait!" they yelled, scrambling out of the room after her, seeking to avoid the matter of life and death they had just ended up in.


End file.
